


Hope

by Aria Serif (Mysterie)



Category: Undertale
Genre: Hope, OC, Other, Undertale Multiverses, Undertale aus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:13:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24516703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysterie/pseuds/Aria%20Serif
Summary: Speakers:Sans - lower caseAria - italicsUnderfell Papyrus - bold caps/uppercaseSentinaltale Frisk - underlined
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Hope

giving up is easy. i should know. i’ve done it.  
  


_I once thought that giving up was the only thing I could do. That after everything I’d done... I didn’t deserve to have anything..._

**WITH ALL THE VIOLENCE SURROUNDING ME, WHY WOULDN'T I DO WHAT THEY EXPECTED OF ME? WHAT THEY WERE ALL TELLING ME?**

When you lose someone you love, especially a lover, things can seem their darkest. My name is

  
  
  
  
  


sans.

_Aria._

**Papyrus.**

Frisk.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


i had no reason to hope. but then the kid came along...

_I had no reason to live, but then my best friend reached out his hand to me..._

**I HAD NO REASON TO BELIEVE THINGS WOULD CHANGE. THEN THAT CHILD APPEARED....**

I thought everything was lost, that I had no reason to do anything but fight, but then I saw him...

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


they changed everything. they freed the monsters and now... i live on the surface. i have a reason to continue living and not just for my brother. i have a new family and friends.

_I’m happy now. Everything I had lost... even things I hadn’t been aware I needed, I now have._

**BECAUSE OF THEM THINGS CHANGED. FOR THE BETTER. EVEN MY BROTHER HAS CHANGED.**

I found a new reason to keep going, a new purpose. I found a new life.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


i’m a Judge for peace.

_I’m a guardian for all the multiverses._

**I’M A SOLDIER WHO KEEPS ORDER.**

I’m a guardian for all of the timelines.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


this _is_ **WHAT** hope can _do_ **TO** change lives.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


so even if you feel like you’re living the same day over and over again....

_If you feel like there is no one there who understands you...._

**IF YOU FEEL LIKE YOU ARE JUST A FACE IN A CROWD....**

Just because you feel like everything you have ever known is gone...

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


remember, there’s always someone who is there who loves you. who needs you.

_Remember, your life was brought into being for a purpose. You aren’t just “one more person.”_

**STOP THINKING LIKE THAT! YOU ARE UNIQUE! THERE WILL NEVER BE ANOTHER LIKE YOU IN ALL EXISTENCE!**

Doesn’t mean that things can’t get better. Things always get worse in life before the happiness you were meant to have comes around.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


so, wherever you are... whoever you may be. don’t give up. keep going no matter how many times you go through the same day over and over.

_Don’t give in, regardless of what you face. You might not mean anything to the world, but you mean the world to someone._

**NO MATTER WHAT LIFE THROWS AT YOU, YOU CAN SUCCEED IF YOU ACTUALLY TRY!**

The world might be a harsh place to live, but there’s more to it than just the bad things and the things that make us sad. Everyone is needed by someone.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


whatever you do.

_Wherever you go._

**WHOEVER YOU MEET.**

Whatever the circumstances.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


don’t _e_ _ver_ **GIVE** up

**Author's Note:**

> This was for an event on DA before it became trash. 
> 
> The theme was to express Hope. Hence the title. I modeled this off of an old ad for being drug free. I haven't seen that ad in years but I remembered it due to the unique way it had various people all saying the same/similar things throughout it. I haven't been able to track down the random ad either because there have been so many "anti-drug" ads over time and honestly, I have enough to do without tracking down something I barely even remember and probably don't have much hope in finding but if anyone can find that vid or know what I'm talking about... Kudos to you.


End file.
